benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Opportunity's Knocking
Production Episode: 6 Date: December 23, 1970 Time: 48:18 Musical Director: Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Producer: John Robins Director: John Robins Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie - Rubber Balloons * Ballad - Broken Hearted Lover's Stew (with The Ladybirds) * Quickies - 7 * Fred Scuttle: The Holiday King * Grand Pappy Blueberry * Ballad - Rachel (with The Ladybirds) * Quickie - Bank Robbery * Bloopers - 8 * Guest - Trisha Noble - Leaving on a Jet Plane * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Fire Brigade * Opportunity's Knocking * Ballad - Ernie - The Fastest Milkman In The West * Tag - Push-Pull-Ring-Pat Highlights * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Fire Brigade * Opportunity's Knocking * Ernie - The Fastest Milkman In The West Cast * Benny Hill * Nicholas Parsons * The Ladybirds * Jack Wright * Tommy Mann * Sue Bond * Jan Butlin * Verne Morgan * Kay Frazer * Charmaine Seal * Liz Fraser * Connie Georges - Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade member (uncredited) * Lesley Goldie - Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade member (uncredited) * Walter Goodman - Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade member (uncredited) Quotes * Nicholas Parsons - "Now, if I came to you and said I had a month to holiday and only seven pounds to spend, could you tell me where to go?" Fred Scuttle - "Yes sir, but I would not be so rude." ---- * Nicholas Parsons - "But I only have seven pounds!" Fred Scuttle - "I understand. You're from Thames Television. We get a lot of them!" ---- * Nicholas Parsons - "Fishing and tennis?" Fred Scuttle - "Fishing OR tennis.... It's the same net." ---- * Dickie Dido - "Now, Pythagoras had a theorum.... and it hurt!" ---- * Huey Crane - "Did anything interesting or exciting happen?" Ivor Burles - "Yes, the wife had twins. A boy and a girl." Huey Crane - "Anything else?" Ivor Burles - "No, just the boy and the girl." ---- * Huey Crane - "I've never used buttons. There's no flies on me." Trivia * First appearance of Sue Bond. * Bob Todd doesn't appear in this episode. * This is the first of three black and white programs that were produced as a result of a wage dispute at Thames TV. * In the opening sketch, the beautiful Sue Bond passes out and Nicholas Parsons and Jan Butlin offer help. This quickie became the basis of the song Rubber Balloons from The World of Sports. * Benny does a parody of the British talent show "Opportunity's Knocking." He also parodied it with a German version called "Opportunite Knokkes" in Cinema: The Vintage Years. * The "Egyptian Flu" quickie was later repeated with Benny and Jane Leeves on January 5, 1985. * "A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Fire Brigade' was later remade in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Fire Brigade. * Benny performs his song, Ernie - The Fastest Milkman In The West which includes the lyrics "Ernie was only 68. He didn't want to die." Ironically, Benny passed away at the age of 68. Sequence * Last Episode: The Underwater World of Jacques Custard * Next Episode: Top of the Tops ---- Category:Episodes Category:1970 Episodes Category:Black and White Episodes